Bunkies
by Esprix
Summary: A battle with the Talons leaves Finn and Stork marooned on Terra Amazonia, but their campout is anything but usual. FinnStork
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ I appreciate everyone's reviews and am glad you all are enjoying my work. I'm going to try something I haven't before and post the first few chapters and then update as I go, so feel free to check back as the story continues. (Many of you will also be happy to know that I'm working on quite a few more stories with various pairings, so stay tuned!)_

**Bunkies**

Stork clutched at Finn's sleeve. "Don't you understand?" he pleaded. "We're going to die!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Relax," he said, patting Stork on the arm. "We'll be here one night, tops. You'll see."

Stork still seemed panicked, but at least he let go of Finn. It had been several hours since their unexpected run-in with a group of Talons, and during the battle Finn's skimmer had been sliced in half, leaving him to parachute to safety to Terra Amazonia below. Stork had been piloting the _Condor,_ with Junko manning the turrets, but a series of explosions had rocked the ship and thrown Stork out a shattered window, leaving him to parachute to safety as well. In time the two had found each other, but there were no signs of any other Sky Knights, either on the ground or, as the dense foliage prevented them from seeing the sky above, in the air.

With no friendly contact, and the daylight slipping away, the two Sky Knights knew they had to settle in and make the best of it until help arrived. Stork's paranoia paid off again, as he had several useful items with him at all times, including matches, a knife, and several protein bars. He also had several other less useful items, such as an extra pair of socks, a welding torch, knitting needles, a wrench, and a bottle of soap bubbles ("You never know," Stork had said defensively when Finn asked). Using what was left of their tattered parachutes, the two managed to cobble together a tent and a bedroll before they ran out of fabric.

"Looks like we'll be bunkies," said Finn, nudging Stork with his elbow. Stork's eye twitched. Stork was particularly anxious about this whole situation not just because of the impending doom he predicted, but also because he hadn't been away from the _Condor _for this long in a very long time and it definitely made him antsy. Finn's cavalier attitude about their predicament certainly didn't help, either.

After scouring the surrounding area for something to eat (Stork's knowledge of poisonous foods came in handy when Finn tried to eat a fruit that would have turned him purple), they made a fire, ate what they had found, and stayed awake for as long as they could, hoping for rescue. Finally Finn stood up, stretched, and yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm done," he said. "You ready to hit the hay, bunkie?"

Stork twitched as twig snapped in the distance. "OK," he said, slowly standing up, "But don't say I didn't warn you when we get eaten by a giant three-headed snake in the middle of the night."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Right," he said, heading into the tent. "I'll keep that in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

After climbing under the thin blanket, Finn was asleep within minutes, and snored softly. Stork, on the other hand, remained wide awake. Each rustled branch, crunching leaf or faraway animal noise made him jerk his head towards the sound, and only served to enhance his feeling of dread. As Finn slept next to him, all he could do was stare into the darkness, terrified.

Finn had been tossing and mumbling in his sleep for a while now (which only added to Stork's anxiety), but for the most part Stork had ignored him, trying to keep a keen ear open for large predators. At one point Stork was trying to tune Finn out because he could have sworn he'd heard a giant spiny sloth (its sole nativity to the Black Gorge notwithstanding) when Finn gave him quite a scare. He rolled over in his sleep and his arm draped across Stork's chest.

Stork squeaked at the contact, thinking the sloths were attacking, and then realized it was only Finn. His pale, bare arm lay on top of the blanket, which Stork was holding up to his chin with both hands. Stork turned his head to look at his blond shipmate, and Finn was still asleep, breathing softly mere inches from Stork's face.

Stork was a little surprised at being trapped like this, and a little embarassed to try to figure out a way out of it. He thought about rolling over, but was afraid he'd wake Finn up. His elbows were also under Finn's arm, so he couldn't really move his hands to lift Finn's arm up off of him. Realizing he still had the blanket in his hands, however, he decided he'd simply lift the blanket up, and Finn's arm would slide off.

As he slowly raised the blanket over his head, he felt Finn's arm start to slide down, but just when he thought he was successful so he could get back to listening for any approaching horrors, Finn's arm stopped when his hand landed squarely in Stork's crotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Stork froze. Finn's hand was laying right on top of his cock, and neither of them were wearing anything more than underwear in the warm, humid air of Amazonia. He needed to figure this out, and quickly.

He slowly lowered the blanket back down to his chin while he figured out what to do next. He thought about raising the blanket even higher, but he had already raised it to arm's length. He thought about shaking it, but that might wake Finn up, and Stork definitely didn't want that to happen. He could roll over very quickly, but that also risked waking Finn up.

Maybe if he just waited Finn would roll back over the other way, and be none the wiser. That seemed the smartest thing to do, but it also left Stork in a precarious situation. Here he was with Finn's hand on his cock. Finn. His shipmate. His irreverent, flippant shipmate. His annoying, blond-haired, blue-eyed shipmate. Finn. With his fun, spiky hair, and cute little nose. And little laugh. Stork kind of liked his laugh. In fact, Finn made him laugh more than he would ever admit to anyone. Truth be told, Stork had to admit, he kind of liked Finn.

Stork's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Uh-oh," he said.

He realized that as his thoughts had drifted about his feelings for Finn – feelings that were slowly starting to dawn into his conscious mind – his dick had started to swell.

He then realized that Finn's head was very close to his own; in fact, it was close enough for him to have heard Stork say, "Uh-oh," which, it turns out, was just loud enough to stir Finn from his sleep.

"Uh-oh," Stork said again, more urgently, as his face started to flush.

Finn's eyes fluttered open and looked sleepily at Stork, who was staring back at him wide-eyed. Stork didn't move, but Finn slowly took stock of the situation.

He went to shift his body and realized where his arm was. Then he realized where his hand was. Then he realized what his hand was feeling.

Finn smiled slyly. "Well, well, well, bunkie. What have we here?"

Finn squeezed Stork's now rock-hard cock, and Stork whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

Stork was mortified, but try as he might to focus on his embarrassment, he couldn't help but feel more than a little excited at Finn's advances.

Finn waggled his eyebrows at Stork and slowly massaged his dick. "You know, Aerrow always said he figured you never even thought about sex, but I know better. I've heard you at night in your quarters, Stork. I've heard you moaning all by yourself." He moved closer to the Merb, whose eyes were wide. "Now I'm the one that gets to make you moan."

Before Stork could fully register what was happening, Finn had tossed the blanket off of both of them, slipped out of his own shorts, reached inside Stork's, and pulled out his cock.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" said Finn eagerly, and he bent over and started to lick at the underside of Stork's aching hard on.

Stork gasped at the contact of Finn's warm tongue, but made no effort to stop him, partly from panic, and partly from a small, secret part of him that was finally getting its own way. He wanted Finn – badly – and, like one of his fantasies when he closed his eyes at night and jerked off alone, it was finally coming true.

Finn wasted no time in getting a taste of Stork. He breathed in the musky scent as he licked the underside of the pulsating member, green and fleshy and hard as a rock. When he got to the head he swirled his tongue over the top and got a good taste of Stork's pre-cum, which was slippery and tangy. Wanting more, he wrapped his lips around the whole head and worked his tongue all over it, around the edge and into the slit, hoping to coax more tastiness from it.

Stork's eyes were still wide, but for an entirely different reason now – he had no idea Finn knew how to suck cock that well, and he could already tell he wasn't going to last long with this kind of attention. He gripped the bedroll underneath him and sucked air through his teeth as Finn licked at the underside of his sensitive glans.

Finn let Stork's prick slip out of his mouth for a moment, and he grinned up at him. "You like that, Stork?" he asked, massaging his wet dick with his thumb. Stork nodded, his thin chest panting. "Good," said Finn, "But let's get the first one out of the way quick so we can enjoy the next couple, ok?" He winked and dove mouth first back onto Stork until his lips brushed his black pubic hair.

Stork moaned loudly, which turned Finn on even more.


End file.
